


Day 18 - Aomine and Kagami - in my sight

by Fogfire



Series: 30 Days of writing [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„You might not be my enemy, but you’re not my friend. I have my eyes on you, you’re always in my sight, because you’re my opponent. Don’t take it the wrong way but you inspire me to train harder. To become even better.“<br/>Or how Kagami and Aomine go from enemies to friends to family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18 - Aomine and Kagami - in my sight

„You might not be my enemy, but you’re not my friend. I have my eyes on you, you’re always in my sight, because you’re my opponent. Don’t take it the wrong way but you inspire me to train harder. To become even better.“  
\- - -  
There’s noise, too much noise, he can’t sleep. It sounds like someone is cooking, but instead of doing it the right way, they’re obviously trying to make as much noise as possible. Aomine groans in annoyance and burries his head deeper in the fluffy pillows. Suddenly, the door creeks open. „Go away.“ he drawls out, voice muffled and rough from sleepyness. Instead of an answer he hears muffled giggles – and he smells coffee. He slowly opens one eye and peaks out of his blanket fort and looks into a pair of sparkling ruby eyes. „Uncle Mine! We made breakfast!“ He opens the other eye and pokes his head out from beneath the pillows, slowly coming closer to her and the mug of freshly brewed coffee she’s holding out towards him like a token. Next to her is his son, the stunning image of Momoi, with a knowing smirk he puts a straw into the coffee mug and Sacchi pushes her small arms towards the bed, eager to please her Uncle. He catches the straw and takes a large sip. Then he smiles at the little girl and she squeals, almost spraying him with hot coffee. „Careful Sacchi!“ Daisuke is younger than her by six months, but she immediately listens and hands him the heavy mug. He puts it onto the floor and helps her climb onto the bed, following right after. Aomine’s not even surprised that she crawls under the blankets. It’s not the first time she came into his room to wake him up. When she’s sprawled out on his chest, he sees her hair. „What died on your head?“ Daisuke punches him and Sacchi pouts. „That’s a braid, Uncle Mine! Daddy made it for me!“ „Well, that explains everything, I already thought you inherited Uncle Tetsus bed head.“ „That too.“, she smirks up at him and he bursts out laughing at her remarks – defintely a trait she learned from said Uncle. She’s bouncing up and down on his chest from his laughter and when he calms down, he sits up. „Come on, I will do your hair.“ Sacchi looks unsure, but Daisuke reassures her. „Daddy’s really good with that. He does nice things with Mummys hair all the time!“ „So that’s what you’re doing when you’re not working?“ That’s Kagamis voice coming from the door frame and he’s grinning, happy to have something new to tease him about. „Daddy, can I let Uncle Mine do my hair?“ „Sure, honey. Obviously he knows what he’s doing.“ „Heh, I just have a wife that talks about that all the time.“ The darkness is fast to return into Kagamis eyes, he nods and turns around, back to the kitchen and Aomine wants to kick himself. Damn it, why did he have to mention it? But it’s too late now and Kagami will come around. It’s been some time now, they all slowly learned how to deal with it. Not mention the word „wife“ for example, at least not in this context. Only the word „widower“ is worse.

Aomine grunts and goes back to braiding Sacchis hair. He takes his time, making a difficult french braid with the long, soft hair that reminds him so much of her mother. It must hurt Kagami to look at her and see so much of his wife. Only her eyes are that of her father. But at the same time… maybe it’s also reassuring. Because deep down, Aomine knows, that if something would happen to Satsuki, he would be lost. And looking at Daisuke, who looks just like his mother, he knows that whatever happens, there is a tiny, snarky, talented child that will remind the world of his parents.

-

They have breakfast in bed. Which means that Daisuke sits in his fathers lap, asking to be fed like a miniature king. And because he’s too lazy to say something and Satsuki is away and won’t nag about crumbs in the sheets, he follows his sons order. Sacchi on the other hand feeds her father, who is sitting in the giant arm chair Satsuki brought home from their honey moon. Looking at the two, Aomine can’t help but smirk. His friend must be pretty hungry by now, going by the fact that most of his breakfast is smeared on his cheeks, nose and chin. But he smiles and there’s no darkness in his eyes and that is enough for the moment.

Uncle Tetsu will come by later, followed by some of their friends. Ryouta, who just can’t stop playing basketball, even though one of his legs is made of metal – he likes to joke about it, telling them to let him score more, as he’s an invalid. Kasamatsu who tags along because his little girl has a giant crush on little Kise Yukio – who’s quite into her too. Maybe Shintarou too, now that they’re having twins he has a lot more freetime as he’s taking less shifts at the hospital.

No, life’s not easy, nothing’s perfect at all. But when he looks at Kagami and sees how he’s smiling again, after loosing the love of his life or Kise, who jumps around like he’s never lost his leg… he can’t help but think that life will always go on. And we have to go with it.  
\- - -  
„You’re not my enemy, you’re not just my friends friend. You’re not my opponent. You are my friend. You look out for me, I look out for you. We’re always in each other’s sight, because we care for each other. Maybe we’re not good talking about that. But that doesn’t matter. We still know. We care. We are family.“


End file.
